Broken Chains, and Chances
by scratch conlon
Summary: Elizabeth Bellvard was used to not having to try. When she gets caught in the mess that is a newsie war, she sees how the other half live and trade her cards for good, risking everything, even her life to help the ones she has grown to love. No going back
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello guys, my name is Scratch Conlon. This story is in the process of being fully rewritten and re edited. In parentheses at the end of my author notes will be an * like so: (*) this is how you will know if it is the most updated version of the chapter. Have a happy read! (*) **

**-Scratch **

Prologue:

My life, here, started with one paper everyday. Not seemingly exciting, and yet, it was. Just not to those who don't care to dig deep enough. I was once a person who didn't care. Looking back on that part of my young life still pains me. How I could ever have fit in there, I'm not sure.

My life started with a paper, that's not exactly true, but the better part of my life did. My name then was Elizabeth Noel Anne-Sandra Bellvard. Quite exquisite, no? It was an extremely hard time introducing myself. I enjoyed it then.

Bellvard was high money. I was by far one of the richest young ladies on the planet, and at only 16 too. My life plan was written for me. Grow up in the largest mansion money could buy, right off the Brooklyn Bridge in New York. Learn fine arts, like poetry, and painting, Marry at a young age. 17 or 18 most likely. My husband would be some rich heir to a fortune. Then I would bear his children and be rich and happy. I would attend Galas and Balls for the Queen of England, and travel the world, living from place to place just because I could. Or so we all thought.

I had originally lived in England. But my mother, being the infamously greedy woman that she was, decided that moving to America would be best for all of us. My father, no doubt whole heartedly agreed. They both said there was more money in New York, which meant more money that could be made. So we picked up and left for New York. I was only 11 at the time. That was the second best thing that had ever happened to me, for it led me to the very best thing that has ever happened to me: Spot Conlon and the Newsies of New York.


	2. the boy outside

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy. (*)**

**-Scratch**

The best thing that ever happened to me started in house filled with hatred and greed. My mother and I were in the study discussing the latest scandal in The great city of Manhattan.

"…and now, she's carrying his son!" My mother gushed.

"Oh my! I've never heard anything like it!" I said, disgusted.

My mother looked out the window, pursing her lips together and raising her thin nose slightly. She did this when she saw something she did not approve of, so naturally, the look was there constantly. Her bluish green eyes hardened as she continued looking out the window. She _was_ an attractive woman. With golden brown hair that curled naturally, and large eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes. Her skin was smooth and her lips were full.

"What is it Mother?" I asked impatiently. She sighed, turning to look at me.

"I'm terribly sorry to be asking this of you Elizabeth, but your father has given the maid the night off and I wish to read the paper. Would you mind fetching one for me from the newspaper boy?" She asked, motioning to the window.

I nodded slightly, standing as I pulled a penny from the coin holder on the table next to the chair I had been sitting in.

"And please, Elizabeth, do not talk to the boy! We do not associate with low lives!" She warned.

"Yes Mother!" I called walking into the cold front hall. My heels clicked across the white tile. I stole a glance in the mirror as I passed. I was not extremely beautiful but I was rather pretty. My hair curled in the same ay my mothers did, but was practically 10 shades darker, with hints of deep red I had gotten from my father. My eyes resembled hers too. Only the color was like my fathers as well, a shinning emerald green. I was of medium height and very skinny, but not so skinny it was unattractive.

I opened the large door feeling the warm September air whip my hair around. I spotted a newsboy as I walked down the steps.

I quickly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with anger on his face, but his scowl quickly turned into a boyish smirk. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They were…remarkable. They were ice blue and reminded me of the first snow and the first day of summer at the same time. His dirty blonde hair could pass as brown and was stuck up under a cabbie hat. He was wearing a gray checkered shirt, brown trousers, and bright red suspenders, he had a slingshot in his front pocket, and a black, gold tipped cane hanging through his suspenders. He held a stack of newspapers under his arm.

"How much for a paper?" I asked, then realizing I knew the answer.

"Just a penny Miss." He said tipping his hat. I smiled and handed him the coin. He looked at it and chuckled lightly, pocketing it. He handed me a paper and I graciously took it turning quickly.

"Can I expect you'se tomorrah?" He asked in his thick accent. I turned to him slowly, smiling politely.

"I expect you will." I said climbing the stairs back into my house. I smiled slightly at the boys behavior as I handed my mother the paper.

"What put you in such a mood?" She asked.

"I just love the September air." I lied as I walked up the stairs to my room. I contemplated what I had done. I was not to speak to the boy, and I wasn't one to defy my mother, and yet I had anyway. I lay on my bed, scolding myself for talking to the boy with the amazing eyes.

The next morning I was sitting in my window seat sewing, when I glanced out the window to see a newsboy across the street. I recognized him as the boy form yesterday immediately. What other boy had red suspenders and a gold tipped cane?

I wrestled with the idea of going to see him. With a sigh I decided to keep my word and buy a paper. I walked down the stairs to see my father reading a novel by the window. He was, in a word, dashing. He had black hair and those emerald green eyes. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth, darling. Where are you off to?" He asked. I smiled back at him.

"Just out to buy a paper." I said walking into the front hall I heard him get up and follow me.

"Why don't you just send for Maria? She would get you one." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No thank you, Father, I find the fresh air clears my head." I told him. He nodded as I walked out the door.

I crossed the street and smiled as the boy met my eyes. He smirked at me, something he seems to do often.

"Would ya like another pape?" He asked pulling one from his stack. I nodded.

"I would, Thank you." I said handing him a penny. He looked at it expectantly then smiled down at me; you see he was quite tall.

"You gave me the right amount of money, today." He said laughing. I sent him a questioning look and took a step back. He fished around in his pocket until he pulled out a nickel. He showed it to me.

"Yesterday you gave me a nickel, not a penny. I was hoping it would happen again today." He told me stuffing the coin back in his pocket.

"Why hadn't you told me?" I asked surprised. He shrugged.

"Newsies have ta eat too ya know." He said handing a man his paper. I chuckled lightly at this.

"Would it be too much ta ask foah you'se name?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Elizabeth Noel Anne-Sandra Bellvard." I told him outstretching my hand; He raised his eyebrows and looked at me in shock.

"That's your name?" He asked. I nodded unsure how to take his reaction.

"Spot Conlon, nice ta meet ya, Elizabeth… Norma …Anne… Sandra …Bell-yard." He stumbled over my name, massacring it. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed deeply, smiling.

"Call me Elizabeth." I invited.

"Do ya mind if I give ya a nickname?" He asked me. I looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong with my real name?" I asked in all innocence. He threw his head back and laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"I can't pronounce it!" He said still laughing.

"Why…what do you suppose to call me then?" I asked a little offended and honestly bewildered. He thought for a minute.

"How about Nickel?" He suggested. I laughed at this.

"You are never going to let me forget my mistake are you?" I asked crossing my arms. He shook his head.

"I don't see that happenin'." He confessed laughing. I turned in time to see my father opening the door.

"I have to go." I told Spot, turning quickly and bowing my head.

"Can I expect you'se tamorrah?" He asked same as yesterday. I smiled at him from over my shoulder.

"I expect you will." I said laughing at our private joke.

I walked up to my room and smiled out the window at my new found friend. Even if I knew it was wrong in my parents eyes, I was very glad I had spoken to the boy outside.

Over the next two weeks or so I met Spot every morning on the corner, and sometimes in the afternoon too. We talked of everything. He told me of his life and I told him of mine. He always found a way to slip in a mention of my mistake that first day. I laughed at his choice of clothing and he laughed at mine. We imitated each others accents. I had never laughed as much as I did that first week. I started to find my time away from Spot, boring, because all I talked about with others was scandals, money, and fashion. I could be myself around Spot; he didn't care what my hair looked like, or how much my dress cost. We had become fast friends and I was in love with his lifestyle, the fact that he was simply in control of himself. He mentioned other newsies occasionally, but always said they were unimportant. Often I would see him from afar and see how angry he always seemed, right until I tapped him on the shoulder, and then the anger would fade from those sky blue eyes.

Some afternoons my mother and I would go for a walk, and I'd see Spot, on the corner like always. The one time my mother bought a paper from him, I was astonished at how she treated him.

We were going to take a walk over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Why don't we buy a paper mother?" I suggested slyly. She nodded.

"You do seem rather interested in the news lately." She commented.

"It's always nice to be up to date on events." I covered quickly. We went up to Spot and my mother taped him on the shoulder. This was normally the time I'd go and see him so I wasn't surprised when he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hiya Nic…" He trailed off as I gave him an urgent look, trying to tell him not to say anything. He looked at my mother as she outstretched a penny.

"Uh thank you'se an' uh, have a nice day." He mumbled, handing my mother a paper. My mother gave no reply and started to walk away with out even looking at him. I turned at the last second and gave him a smile, letting him know I was sorry for my mother's behavior. He smiled back and tipped his hat.

"That was rather rude, don't you think?" I asked her once we were a good ways away from Spot. She looked at me, appalled.

"I have told you before Elizabeth, and I will tell you again, we do not associate with low lives, and street scum!" She scolded.

"Excuse me, but I don't think saying 'thank you' is associating yourself." I told her. She stopped and turned to me.  
"I do believe we should go home." She suggested, eyeing the people who walked around us, not wanting to appear in any way un-perfect. We weren't even 10 minutes into our walk.

We argued the whole way back. When we saw Spot, I knew he could tell something was amiss. He tried to tell me something by mouthing it, but I admit, I don't think I picked it up right. It looked like he wanted to meet me at the bridge tomorrow. I would surely be there.

The next morning my mother was out with her high class friends and Father was at work, so it was the perfect time to steal away and meet Spot.

The walk to the bridge was an easy and refreshing one.

ten minutes later I found myself seated under a tree on the banks of the ricer waiting for Spot. I had brought a book because I didn't know when he would arrive. I suppose I sat for about a half hour before the sun was blocked by someone.

"Can I help you?" I asked automatically. I hadn't even looked up from my book.

"I think you'se can. I'm lookin' foah a pretty young goil, named Elizabeth, but she would probably answer ta Nickel too." I heard Spot say. I looked up from him smiling.

"I think you came to the right place." I said patting the ground next to me. He sat and smiled at me.

"What were ya readin'?" he asked. I held up my book.

"Jude the Obscure, by Thomas Hardy." I told him. He nodded.

"Neva heard of it." He said. I shrugged.

"What was you'se and your motha fightin' about yestaday?" He asked looking at my book. I blushed.

"Well, we were sort of fighting about you." I admitted. He laughed.

"I really can't see your motha fightin' wit you'se about a newsboy." He said.

"Can you blame me? She treated my closest friend like you were invisible!" He looked up at me from the book then.

"closest friend 'ay?" He asked smiling. I blushed.

"Yes." I said quickly. He smirked at this.

"What? Am I not yours?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"I suppose you are. Everyone else is just scared a me." He said. I shot him a questioning look.

"Scared of you? You aren't scary! I've seen my mother look scarier than you!" I said laughing. He laughed too. I love the sound of it. It was like the church bells in the morning. But what _was_ I thinking? I don't like Spot like that, he's only a friend and that's all he could ever be.

"I must go." I told him realizing my mother would be home soon. His eyebrows nit.

"I guess I should too." He sighed. I stood up and headed towards home.

"Can I'se expect you'se tamorrah?" He asked. He hadn't said that in a while. I turned to face him.

"I expect you will." I said laughing. He nodded.

"At the corner, okay?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him turning once more.

Once I was almost all the way home, my house insight, I realized I had forgotten my book on the bank! I saw my mother rounding the corner and knew I had no time to go back for it. I rushed up the stairs throwing my shall on the couch and pulling a random book out from the shelf pretending to read it. I concentrated on the words on the page, trying not to look overly excited form my meeting with Spot. But what can I say? I was excited.

My mother cam strolling in and without a word to me headed into the sitting room opposite the parlor. I sighed a breath of relief and closed the book. I thought back to the sound of Spots laughter. It did remind of bells in the morning. There, of course could be no feeling between us. I thought quickly to the high class men my mother and father brought home attempting to court me. Men with moustaches and monocles, men who had women riding their coattails. Men I was supposed to marry. I shuddered at the thought and closed my eyes.


	3. Realizations

**A/N: Here's chapter two! The Manhattan Newsies are coming in on this one! This is in Spot's P.O.V., From now on, every other chapter will be in his Point of View. Thanks for reading! (*)**

**-Scratch**

After I had talked with Nickel by the bridge, I continued to sell, the thought of her and The Bronx was weighing in my mind. You see, The Bronx has been messing with my boys, beating them up, selling on our land, stealing from them and a whole lot more. It's not like they hadn't gotten the soaking of a lifetime for it, because they had. I knew I had to go in Manhattan tonight to talk with Jack.

Soon I had sold all my papes and was walking towards The Manhattan lodge house. It was probably almost 5:30 or so. It was getting towards the end of September so it was getting dark earlier.

I walked into the lodge house nodding at Kloppman. He smiled at me gesturing towards the stairs leading to the bunk room. I climbed the stairs silently as I heard Jack's boys laughing and joking. I crossed the hall and knocked the slightly open door with my cane, sending it flying against the wall. As I entered, the entire room with silent. I love it when they do that. I smirked as I looked for Jack, I found him leaning against the post to his bed, he seemed to have been talking to his second in command, Racetrack Higgins, before I walked in.

"Hiya Jacky-boy." I said walking over towards him. He smiled offering his hand to me. I shook it.

"Hows it rollin' Spot?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not to good Jack, not to good." I said.

_ Except for Nickel_

Jack looked around suspiciously.

"You havin' trouble wit me boys?" He asked.

"Not yours; Lank's." I told him as recognition flashed on his face. Neither of us really liked The Bronx.

"Lets go up ta the roof wheres we'se can talk." He said motioning for Race to follow.

"So Spot, wheres Fire?" Race asked looking for my second. I shrugged.

"Probably out wit a pretty goil, unlike you'se-self." I said teasing the short Italian. In reality, Fire was probably back at the lodge house.

"What about you'se Spot? Haven't seen you wit a goil in a long time!" Race said laughing as we climbed the fire-escape.

"I'se gots a goil Race." I said trying and failing to get my temper under control. Race was testing my nerves.

"Ya? What's her name?" He asked completely interested. Race was always interested when it came to goils.

_Her__name__is__Nickel!_I desperately wanted to say. But she ain't my goil. Not really. Could it be possible that I really liked this goil? This Richie? This Snob? I knew she was none of these, but it was easier calling her that then admitting I really care for her. I was ushered back to reality by Race's annoying voice.

"Sooo, whas 'er name?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jack, my real business here was with him.

" Shut up Race, we have more important things to talk about than goils." Jack said.

"The Bronx, has been messing with me boys, selling on me turf, and just getting to brave. All Brooklyn wants is incase this ends bad, like in a newsie war, is to know that we would have 'Hatten on our side." I explained.

Jack looked like he was about to disagree.

"It's the least you guys could do after we helped you with the strike." I reminded him of Brooklyn's help a few months back.

Jack light a cigarette looking over the city. He turned to me.

"Ya I guess you would have our help. Most defiantly. But do you really think this could end that bad?" He asked. I nodded.

"Were talkin' 'bout Brooklyn and the Bronx Jacky!" I said in all seriousness. Brooklyn is tuff and won't back down. But the Bronx is right out dumb and will risk everything to win. Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"It's nice to know that we would have you on our side." I said turning around and heading down the fire escape.

As I was walking out the door Jack stopped me. I turned around with a question mark on me face.

"What is it Jack, I'se best be goin', got to get back before dark." I said glancing out the window to the quickly fading light.

"Ya, I know, I just wanted to tell you that I think you should get as many leaders on your side as possible, and fast too." He said shooing me out the door.

I walked quickly out of the lodge house. Tomorrow, I would head to Queens, Their leader liked me, it should be a breeze to get their help. In the chilly night, my thoughts returned to Nickel.

I wrestled with my thoughts. I loved that girl. That richie. She was different somehow. She seemed smarter then the rest of the girls around these parts. Definitly smarter then that Sarah girl Jack was always after.

But I can't love Nickel! It wasn't smart! A war is no place for a girl! And having her on my mind would distract me. I have an army to lead! I can't be distracted and mess up. I stopped over the Brooklyn Bridge. I leaned against the cold brick and watched the golden orb set into the water. I knew tomorrow would have to be it for Nickel and I. I would end things. It was the only choice I had to save the girl I love from this life I lead.

I checked the docks but no one was there. They must all be back at the lodge house. I walked in to see most the boys gathered around Sailor's bunk. I stopped short.

"Ok, what the Hell happened here?" I asked looking expectantly at me boys. Letter looked up from Sailor's bed.

"The Bronx happened! That's what!" Letter said waving me over to the bed. I walked over there not expecting what I saw.

Sailor was bruised and cut from head to toe. He had a rag over his eye, which I figured looked pretty much like the other one, black.

"Sailor?" I asked looking at him. Nothing. He must have been out cold. Fire confirmed my suspicions.

"Nah, he's out. He's been that way foah about 15 minutes." He said smiling weakly at me.

"Who found him?" I asked trying to find out who did this. No one messes with me boys. No one.

"I did! But he was right outside. I think the poor guy walked by hisself all the way here!" Letter explained.

"So no one saw who did this to him?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The Bronx was gonna get it.

"Nope. Leaner thinks that he'll wake up soon though." Fire told me.

"Ok everyone in bed! We still gotta sell tomorrow." I commanded heading to my private room. Tomorrow would not be pleasant. It would start the war. I only had 'Hatten on me side but that's more than the Bronx had. Plus I had to say goodbye to Nickel, I didn't need some goil while there was a war in Brooklyn. How am I supposed to say goodbye to the girl I lov-NO! I don't love her, no matter what my damn brain says. I just can't love her…it would put her in danger. Wonderful! Just wonderful.


	4. Love Me Hate Me

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter two. This one will return to Elizabeth's point of view. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! (*)**

**-Scratch**

My days since seeing Spot by the bridge had been boring. He had not met me at the corner like always and it was hard not to suspect something bad had happened. Mother talked constantly of the ball we were to be attending for the governor. She hoped I would find a young man to court me there.

My mother had noticed a shift in me. The days I did not see Spot I as gloomy. The weather did not permit joy either. October was coming fast and the weather had taken on an eerie chill and cold damp winds. Every week there was a storm brewing on the horizon.

I was staring out the window blankly, my sewing forgotten as my mother sat down in the chair opposite.

"Whatever are you thinking about dear? Has the weather gotten you down so badly?" She asked, her soprano voice ringing out in the once quiet space. The noise rocked me from my thoughts. I nodded quickly.

"The weather is terribly worrisome mother, however that is not what I was consumed by I must admit." I said ,already regretting my words. My mothers thin eyebrow arched with the smell of gossip.

"Have you met a young man that wishes to court you?" She asked coming to sit besides me. I instantly panicked.

"Well, I'm not certain, Mother, you see we have just met." I admitted, not telling the whole truth. My mother beamed from ear to ear.

"Well this is just wonderful news!" She said as if I had told her the king was courting me. "Well you will have to invite him over right away!" She exclaimed standing up.

"Oh no Mother! He's very busy! He works you know!" I hurried. _Not a lie_.

My mother seemed even happier at this remark.

"A large corporation?" She asked returning to her chair.

"Yes! He works with newspapers." _Not a lie._

"Wonderful! A reporter I presume?" Mother asked leaning forward. She absolutely loves gossip.

"Somewhat. He does a lot of different jobs, you see." I said panicking even more now.

"You just have to tell me his name!" She pushed. Oh no! His name! I can't possible tell the truth now!

"Henry! Henry…Conlon!" I cried, not knowing where the lie had come from. My mother clapped and stood throwing on her shall and beckoning me to her. I stood cautiously and took the shall that our maid, Maria offered me.

"This is, of course so wonderful darling! However, there is time for talk later. Now, we must hurry." She said looking to see if the carriage had come yet. I halted.

"Wherever are we going Mother?" I questioned with out moving. She wheeled around her eyes smiling.

"The Journal is doing a report of charitably people this fall. We will be included provided we drop some goodies down at the orphanage." She turned to Maria then.

"Was it the orphanage?" She asked softly. Maria shook her head.

"The home for newsboys ma'am, all homeless." She said curtseying softly before taking off down the hall. My heart skipped a beat. _Newsboys. _Spot might be there! I quickly wrapped my shall tight around me and headed out the door behind my mother. In our carriage, two large baskets of food waited for us. We gossiped lightly as the carriage bumped over the bricks.

I kept looking out the window, curious to see where we were. Finally we lurched to a stop in front of a small brick building with a green door. The sign was old and peeling, but announced we had arrived and The Newsboys Lodge House. I quickly sprang from my seat and grabbed a basket. My mother noticed my excitement.

"This is the boring part dear; the article will be most exciting however." I was shocked at her lack of interest in these poor boys.

Her gloved hand knocked lightly at the worn door. An elderly man opened it with a questioning look, not used to visitors. My mother smiled and told him of our donation. He smiled with great surprise and ushered us in. The room was small, and dimly lit. There was a great desk with many books on one wall, next to a door way into the back. Along the other wall was a staircase. You could hear shouting and laughing from the top floor.

The man introduced himself as Mr. Kloppman and called up the staircase. A moment later there was a large rush of boys running down the one staircase. I feared it might collapse! I looked endlessly for Spot's face among the crowd. It did not appear.

"These two nice ladies have come with donations to the lodge house." Mr. Kloppman told the boys. The was an excited cry and another rush of movement. My mother backed agiasnt the wall but I stayed where I was. I opened the basket quickly and gave each boy a parcel of food. There were many boys and they were all polite to me. I was saddened that Spot was not here, but the boys were a hoot! I laughed with them until my mother decided she had seen enough. Deciding these boys held no stock socially, she made a scene.

"Elizabeth Bellvard! I taught you better!" She screeched after I had hugged one of the boys after he thanked me twice for bread. A silence fell over them and my mother pursed her lips.

"It's time we go." Se said and stalked out. I turned with one last look to the boys and smiled.

"Stay warm." I said looking at their shabby clothes. I headed to the carriage and looked at the sky. It was fierce with wind.

I escaped to my room when I got home. I wasn't angry at my mother. It was her way to deal with things. When I got to my room I sat on the window sill over looking the street. I found that this was by far one of my favorite places. I sat there for who knows how long until I saw a boy stand on the corner across the street. Could it be Spot? Yes! It was him! He was the only newsie I know who carries a cane! Then again he was the only newsie I knew personally...

I sat there for a minute looking at the boy hawk the headline. He looked angrier than I have ever seen him. A young woman of probably only 17 came up to him extending a penny. He quickly shoved the paper at her and took her money without a word. This rude behavior did not douse my joy in seeing him. I hurriedly stood and flew to my mirror, checking my face. I tried not to look overly exited as I went down to the front hall.

"Where are you off to?" My father asked, startling me. My hand flew to my heart.

"My! You scared me! I'm out to buy myself a paper." I told him taking my light jacket off the coat rack. He looked skeptical.

"Why did you not just call for Maria? She could get a paper for you." He said turning to call for her.

"No thank you Father! I was also planning to go for a walk." I quickly stopped him. He nodded as I started out the door. I went over to Spot and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around ready to tell me off, but his face brightened when he realized it was me.

"Hiya Nickel!" He said trading a paper for my penny. He took the penny and put it in his pocket as his face fell.

"Hello there Spot, how are you today?" I asked folding the paper and putting it under my arm. He shook his head,

"No good. Ni-Elizabeth, I gotta talk with youse." He said not looking me in the eye.

"Alright. I was planning on going to Central Park. Would you care to escort me?" I asked wondering what was bugging him. He nodded, and we walked a ways in silence.

"Spot! What ever is the matter?" I finally blurted, not taking the silence anymore. He sighed and looked at me.

"Elizabeth, we can't see each utter no more." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I hardly see that possible as you sell your newspapers across from my house!" I told him, wondering why he was suddenly calling my Elizabeth now, a slight panic rising in me.

"No I mean we's can't be friends. Not no more! I, I don't like youse Elizabeth, so get goin'!" His face was hard and his eyebrows nit. He really meant it.

I took a deep breath my heart slowly breaking. I hadn't realized how much I relied on Spot for comfort in my endless world of high-class…everything! Our friendship was my lifeboat. A lifeboat that had now been deflated. I looked at my shoes while my eyes slowly filled with tears. I would not let him see me cry. I looked at him the tears trying to spill over.

"Very well then Spot…Mr. Conlon," I corrected. "If that's the way you want it, I'd be happy to agree. My time spent with you was obviously a horrible waste of my precious time." I almost yelled, my voice cracking, giving away my sadness. I'm not sure where those words had come from and I wanted to take them back.

"Stupid Richie! I'se got a war goin' on wit da Bronx. So if you says I wasted your time, youse were horribly mistaken!" His answer had shocked me. Richie? Is that what he had been calling me behind my back? A tear spilled over but I quickly ducked my head and wiped it away. I saw Spots' crystal blue eyes soften a little, instantly going back into the hard mask I've seen him in all day. It happened so fast I wasn't sure it really did.

"You are the most lousy excuse for a newsie I've ever seen!" I shouted pointing my nose in the air, a spitting image of my mother. However with every word we said my heart broke more and more. I knew I was just fuelling the fire, burning the chances of regaining friendship to the ground, but I didn't care.

I saw a fire light in Spots' eyes. I knew my words had been a mistake. I was no longer, Nickel, the girl he had befriended for a few days, no; I was just another Richie who had insulted Spots' way of life.

"Wat did youse say, youse stupid little…" He didn't finish but I knew what he was thinking. "Ifs youse eva tink about insultin' the King a Brooklyn eva again, I swear I'll murda ya!" He screamed his accent getting heavier as he got angrier.

By then I was shaking in my boots. From both fear and sadness. I shook my head, burying my face in my hands and running past him, not knowing where I was headed.

I didn't stop crying till I was well past Central Park, and lost beyond all matters. It most have almost been seven o'clock by the time I fell in a forgotten alley way. The sun would be setting soon, and I was horribly lost and utterly alone.

I stated blankly at the mouth of the alley, watching people pass of all kinds. Everyone from bank owners to homeless street rats. My mind didn't process the string of people, or the shadows being cast on the city by nightfall. All that was in my head was the last few words that Spot had said.

'_No I mean we's can't be friends. Not no more! I, I don't like youse Elizabeth, so get goin'!' _

A war? What had he meant by a war with the Bronx? It would have been in the paper. Unless he truly meant a war between the newsies of the cities. Do those things even happen? Would it be so bad people might be killed? Spot said he was the King of Brooklyn. Would he be killed? My heart began to race at the thought. Even threw all his cruel words I still loved him dearly.

I began to fall asleep not worrying about what Father would think, or What Mother would say when she learned I had a fight with a newsboy and fell asleep in an alley. The only thing I _was_ worried about was Spots well being.


	5. Over The Edge

**A/N: just F.Y.I this one is in Spots Point of view. Thanks again for reading. (*)**

**-Scratch**

I woke with a start, only a moment later my thoughts caught up to me.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself as I sleepily pulled myself from bed. I grabbed my cane, sling shot and hat off the side table and walked into the bunkroom. I looked out the window. The first rays of sunshine were coming in.

"Get up ya lazy bums! We's got woik (**work)** ta do, and a war on our hands!" I screamed hearing the mumbled complaints of me boys. I walked outside into the hot sun, only to remember what happened between me an Nickel yesterday. Sure, I felt bad. But it had to be done. A girl in the midst of a war was not good.

_She__'__d__be__safer__with__you._

I groaned at my two sided thoughts.

I didn't necessarily like what I had to do. I still can't belive she called me a lousy newsie. Did she even know who I was? What my temper was like? The thing is, she didn't…until now. I've never been mean to her. I've never even acted like myself until yesterday. I knew I had to cut it loose. It was too dangerous for a girl like Nickel to be hanging out with me. Yet, I knew I couldn't pretend any more. I love Nickel. There's never been a girl that could mess with me like that. Every time I closed me eyes I could picture her smiling face.

I really had to concentrate though. I'd be my fault if we lost this war because I wasn't on the ball. But then again, who would do anything about it? They're all too afraid of me. I smirked to myself silently.

I heard someone coming up behind me. It was Fire.

"Every tin ok boss?" Fire asked sheepishly. The guy was a freaking softie. He was as strong as rock with the most intimidating look I've seen in a long time, but he was a teddy bear. I nodded shortly.

"Notin you'se need ta worry about Fire." I told him, he nodded and ran off to join the other boys.

We reached the distribution office quickly. I bought 50 papes and what I saw scared me. I mean really truly scared me. I takes a lot to do that.

**Girl Gone Missing! Kidnapping suspected! **

**Details inside.**

Under the headline was a drawing of a goil. A goil with dark curls and big eyes. A goil called Elizabeth. I quickly scanned the front page for the article. I found in toward the bottom.

**Elizabeth Bellvard, of Washington street, went missing**

**late last night. Her father, Joseph Bellvard said she went**

**for a walk around 6 o'clock in the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Bellvard**

**were not concerned until she did not return. Mrs. Bellvard **

**informed the police she had been seeing a young man by**

**the name of Henry Conlen. After research police could not**

**locate anyone by that name in New York. Thus,**

**a kidnapping is suspected. If you have any information**

**on where young Elizabeth may have gone, please contact**

**immediately. Large reward for any useful information.**

At the bottom of the article was an address. I assumed it was for the newspaper company.

I couldn't belive Nickel, hadn't gone home. The worst part of it was, I knew it was my fault. I was in a jam, because I knew I couldn't go look for her, There was a Bronx newsie on almost every corner waiting to spill my blood. It was too dangerous. For both of us.

I sold my papes quickly. Even though I hated it, it was an amazing headline. Therefore, I had extra time on my hands. That meant, I should be strategizing my attack on the Bronx. And yet, I found myself walking the familiar path to my old selling spot, in front of Nickels house.

I took a seat on a bench across the street and watched the people go by. She _had_ to come home, so I figure, I would see her. I wouldn't talk to her, that would hurt too much, for both of us. I'd simply make sure she looked ok.

Seconds, became minutes, and minutes became hours and _still_no sign of Nickel. It was getting dark and I knew I had to get back to the lodge house.

_But Nickel needs you._

No. My Newsies need me. They need a leader in this war. A leader who won't run off all wily nilly for a stupid girll.

_You__know__she__'__s__not__stupid._.

I walked in the lodge house to see me boys all talkin' and jokin' around. They knew what was coming tonight and they couldn't wait. I saw two of the goils here, Fish and Kicker sitting on there bunks, planning, no doubt.

A war with the Bronx would not be fun, but I had a weird feeling it was for the best. I had a policy with things like this. You didn't have to be on the front lines to fight, as long as you could help in some other way. Fish ad Kicker didn't fight. They strategize. Brooklyn would be lost without 'em.

"Ok, everyone listen up now!" I screamed stomping my cane on the floorboards. If we were going to be serious about the Bronx, we had to be prepared. I looked around the room, my eyes hitting everyone of all shapes and sizes. I slowly picked a few out of the crowd.

"Flyer, Leaf, Giant, Imprint. You'se go inta da Bronx, be me eyes. You'se guys are da best boids we's gots." I started beginning to pace. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I began again looking at the crowd of anxious newsies.

"Legend, Long-John, and Knife, you'se cova da Brooklyn Bridge. I'se need, Letter, Talker, and Swimmer, on the Bronx Bridge. But on our side! You'se guys take Hammer and PJ with ya. I'se don't need anyone gettin' hoit tonight. The rest a ya, Goes find posts through out da city. Report back here at midnight sharp. If you'se see anyone you'se don't think belongs in Brooklyn bring 'im to me. Got it?" I screamed. They mumbled there agreements and were out the door. We were in for a long night.

I sighed and went over to the old rotted desk we kept our plans in. I was flipping through some information my birds had collected on The Bronx, when I heard small but sure footsteps coming up behind me.

"Wha'da ya want Fish?" I practically growled. She jumped up so she was sitting on the desk looking down at me. Fish was pretty, no doubting that, we had a thing together a while back, but something's came up, and those things almost got her kicked out of Brooklyn. So long story short, were old news. Her dirty blonde curls were pulled back in a clip, and her eyes shone with interest.

"You'se so attractive when you'se fightin' a war, Spot." She whispered. I let out a long low breath. I glared at her. Some people say my glare could scare the devil, and their right.

"Don't go's dere Fish. We'se been dere, and it's done. The past is dead. So go on. Leave." Despite me warnings, she stayed on the desk. Her facial expression changed completely though. It went from, seductive, to serious in less than a second. Her mood swings practically give me whiplash.

"So, what's 'er name?" She asked crossing her legs. Me eyes flashed and I saw her jump.

"I'se said leave Fish! I'se meant it too! Don't push me." I screamed at her. She let out a humph and jumped off the desk, rejoining Kicker at the bunk. It made me mad my newsies could read me that well. No one was supposed to get a read on me! I'm Spot freakin' Conlon!

It was an understatement to say I was mad.

-I was mad at myself for what I did to Nickel,

-I was mad at Nickel for being able to mess with my head so much.

-I was mad that she didn't go home just because I made her cry.

-I was mad I made her cry.

-I was mad at The Bronx for being so dumb.

-I was made at Fish for being herself.

-I was mad I had let my guard slip so much that my newsies could read me.

-I was mad I couldn't think straight when I was mad.

I was staring at the words in front of me but, I didn't take in what they were saying. I finally got up stuffing the papers back in the drawer.

"Kicker." I called. She looked up expectantly.

"Come an get me if anyone comes back." I told her walking into my private room, not waiting for a reply. I took off my hat and threw it against the back wall. I opened the small window at the back of the room and looked into the night. A wind blew into the room and I shivered slightly. September. I couldn't help but worry about Nickel. A storm was blowing in. It was supposed to be a big one. A really big one.

I was awakened by three quick knocks to my door.

"Wat." I spat covering my eyes with my arm.

"uh. Spot? The boys are back." I heard Kicker say.

"Okay." I sighed sitting up. I unlocked my door and went to see what the boys' stakeout had brought. I walked into the bunkroom and knew something was wrong.

"Okay, where did Slightly go?" I asked annoyed. A few of the boys dropped their heads avoiding my gaze. I.Q. stepped forward.

"I 'ad seen 'im from me post. He was stationed by the corner of 13th and Housten street. I heard a noise, so I looked away, and when I looked back 'e was gone. I figured he found something and went to inspect but, I guess not." She said.

"wonderful." I muttered beginning to pace.

"We should go look for 'im." Letter suggested. I shook my head.

"Dat would be stupid. Anutter one of us would get snatched. Dat can't happen. They won't hoit 'im. It's me dey want." I muttered, mostly to meself.

"How do you'se know dat Spot?" Sailor asked. I thumped my cane against the floor.

"Isn't it obvious? No offence ta you'se, but I'm at da top here. I got here when I was 13. It took me only a year and a half to get ta da top. I'm known all around New Yoik. I can strike fear into da toughest of da tough. If I die, soah (sure) you'se can get a different leadah. Maybe, Fire, or Letter, but will Brooklyn eva be as tough as it is now? No. Manhattan has some good newsies and a great leadah, but who do people think of when asked which borough is the best?" I was immediately answered.

"Brooklyn!" I nodded, smirking.

"That's it! And why?" I asked enjoying meself.

"Cause were the best!"

"Were the strongest!"

"We've got a great leadah!" I downright smiled at this one.

"Now go ta bed men! We'se got a long war ahead of us!" I screamed, followed by a chorus of cheers. I had done what I had to: got their minds off a' Slightly. Without realizing it my mind thought of war instead of Nickel.

**A/N: Okay, so I had trouble with this one. It was hard to show Spots emotions for Nickel, but keep his ego/smugness/attitude/ overall bad**s-ness. So the war continues and no sign of Nickel. **

**Oh! And in the newspaper article about Nickel, I purposely spelled Spot's last name wrong, it was how Nickel's mom thought it was spelled. Also, Spot's real name ISN"T Henry. Nickel just came up with it at the spur of the moment! Just thought I'd say that! **

**I promise to have the next chapter up soon! I've got a great idea for it…heehee! Once again thanks to the amazing people that actually spend their precious time reading this. Thanks a million!**

**Scratch Conlon **


	6. Friendless in the Rain

**A/N: I told you I was on a roll! I've been writing so much, my eyes hurt. Well here we go! Spots P.O.V. (*)**

**-Scratch**

"Nickel." I said shortly as I saw her emerald green eyes stare back at me. She looked…nervous. I knew it was because we were meeting once again. Her hair was cut short. Why would she join the 'Hatteners? If she wanted to be a newsie, she could have come to Brooklyn. My thoughts were in vain because, I knew she didn't want to be standing there looking at me.

"Spot." She said quietly. Jack chuckled nervously. The guy couldn't take confrontation.

"Well, it looks like you'se already knows each other." He said. I could tell he had known before this, that we knew each other. She had told them. I'm not stupid, I could tell. I turned back to Jack as if nothing happened.

"We'se been doin' stakeouts, but no action, yet. That's why were heah. They've snatched a few of our boys. I'se been lettin' 'em think they're winnin', but tomorrow we strike." I said looking at all of Jacks boys. All except for Nickel.

"So that's why we'se heah?" Jack confirmed. I nodded.

"I'se wants you'se and your finest fighta's at me lodge house at 9 sharp." I told them. The 'Hatteners nodded in agreement. My boys knew I was almost done and started turning around to leave.

"Be ready, it's us against Da Bronx. Remembah tat." I said and nodded signaling that I was done. My boys had left and the 'Hatteners started to walk away.

"Nickel." I called. She stopped and turned towards me expectantly. Jack turned too. I glared at him

"I was unda da impression our business heah was done." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Spot, I can't just leave me newsie to find 'er way back. You'se know how dangerous these streets are foah pretty goils." He said. I nodded.

"I'se think you'se had foahgotten she's dressed as a boy." I said simply. He sighed.

"It just don't seem right." He practically pleaded. I smirked at this.

"How 'bout this Jacky-boy, I'll talk wid her and then walk 'er home." I suggested. Nickel sighed.

"Do I get no say I this? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need some big bad newsie leader to walk me a few blocks to the lodge house. Thank you very much." She said crossing her arms and pointing her nose to the sky. I chuckled.

"That don't woik no more." I started referring to the nose pointing.

"It just doesn't do well wit da attire." I said smirking. She looked appalled then scrunched her face into a scowl, doing her best to scare me with her glare. Jack patted her back and turned.

"Thanks foah walkin' 'er home Spot." He said turning the corner.

"You're not walking me home." She said once we were alone.

"That's not wat I want ta talk 'bout." I told her walking closer. Her arms remained crossed but she turned her head so she wasn't facing me.

"And what would that be Mr. Conlon?" She asked coldly. I have to admit that one hurt.

"So how'd you become a newsie?" I asked her softly. I was back to acting like the Spot she knew.

"I got lost after our fight, it began to rain, so I seeked shelter and wound up there. They heard my story and told me I was welcome to be a newsie. It took a while for me to agree, but I did." She whispered. I nodded.

"Why didn't you come to Brooklyn?" I asked a little hurt. She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Gosh, Spot, sometimes I really wonder how you became the leader of Brooklyn, isn't it obvious? I was _lost_. I didn't know where _I _was, let alone the Brooklyn lodge house!" She cried throwing up her hands. I laughed a bit at my own stupidity.

"I'm sorry." I told her going closer still. She shook her head.

"All the boys told me you never apologize, what's the big occasion?" She asked still looking a little nervous.

"I never stopped likin' ya Nickel. I was tryin' ta protect ya!" I shouted, putting my hands on her shoulders. Confusion crossed her face.

"Protect me? From what?" She asked thankfully not pulling away from my touch.

"Everything. My whole world. From the Bronx, they'd go to any measure to hoit me. Even if it meant hoitin' you. From the tough newsies in Brooklyn. From me." I told her ending in barely a whisper.

"I don't need to be protected Spot, I'm not a porcelain doll. I don't see why you are such a threat to me either." She stated hotly.

"Remembah how I'se talked ta ya that day? And just now when I was talkin' ta all da newsies?" She nodded slowly, her eyebrows nit.

"That's how I am wit everyone but you. That's how I'd have ta talk ta ya all the time, if we was around da otha newsies. Because that's how they all know me. If I started bein' soft, I'd lose the hold I have on everythin', No one would listen ta me anymore, Brooklyn would fall." I told her. She still looked confused.

"I was fallin' in love with ya; soon I would have asked ya ta come join Brooklyn. I wouldn't be the guy you liked anymore; I'd be Spot, the King of Brooklyn. You'd have ta take orders from me like the rest of 'em. I wanted us ta stay the way we were. Even if it was only in me memory." She smiled softly at this and it made my head spin like it always did.

"So I'm gonna ask ya, even though I know its wrong, so will you come be a Brooklyn newsie?" I asked hopefully. Her mouth opened in shock and tears filled her eyes.

I pulled her close to me.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt.

"I can't come to Brooklyn with you Spot." She whispered back.

"This war would drive me insane! What if you got hurt…or worse? You're not invincible. You don't know that you won't get hurt! You can't possibly know that." She whispered. I petted her hair.

.

"Oh, but I do know! I'se has been in so many fights, and almost nevah get hoit! And you're face will always be in the back of me mind now, so now I _am_ invincible!" I told her backing her up at arms length so she could see how sure I was. She chuckled threw her tears.

"You're so full of it." She said laughing harder now. I smiled back at her.

"The boys have told me stories about you, I imagine they were trying to make me feel better, but it just made me sadder. They said you don't stay with one girl for very long, a few weeks at best. I don't want to get hurt, and be your next victim." She said bowing her head.

"Put me past behind us Nickel. That was then and this is now, I promise I've never felt tis way befoah." I pleaded grabbing her hand.

"Please Spot, stop. Give me time to think." She said pulling away from me.

"Where are you goin'?" I called as she was walking around the corner.

"To the lodge house. I told you I need time to think." She told me matter of factly.

"I'll see you at the fight tomorrow." She said coming back towards me.

"Wait! You'se ain't fightin', not over my dead body!" I almost screamed. She cringed at my words.

"Sorry, there was no pun intended there." I said, I knew she was worried I'd really die.

"I have to fight, Spot, I'm a newsie, I'm expected to." She told me.

"I'll talk to Jack foist thing tomorrow. You're not fighting!" I insisted.

"What if I want to?" She asked. I was obviously confused.

"Why would you want to?" I asked her.

"It's a secret, but I sorta have a thing for the leader of Brooklyn, I'd do anything to protect him, even fight ruff 'n tuff Bronx." She said smiling slyly. I laughed out loud. She is so funny.

"Oh really?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She nodded, obviously forgetting her plans to go home.

"Well, I heard that the King of Brooklyn is head over heels foah you. But that's just a rumor." I whispered as she put her arms around my neck. She smiled at this, blushing deeply.

"Will you tell him that I do believe I'm falling for him, but am nervous, for I've never loved before, especially a newsie leader." She whispered. I nodded.

"I know 'im pretty well, so I know he wouldn't be scared that your nervous. He would only be thrilled that he was your foist love. He would also want you to know that he's nevah been in love either." I told her pulling her closer still. She look surprised.

"Really?" I nodded.

"And he knows he won't eva love anyone more than he loves you." I murmured. I leaned down towards her gauging her reaction. Her eyes grew wide with realization. She didn't seem to object so I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. It was a mere 3 seconds until she pulled away, but it was the best 3 seconds of my life.

"Spot, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have to think." She whispered pulling away, running around the corner and out of my sight. I was worried she was mad at me. I shouldn't have done that. It was too far!

"No! Shoot!" I shouted kicking the wall of the alley. I stormed back to Brooklyn in a daze.

I had to get her out of my head, I was in the middle of a war, I kept reminding myself that, but none the less, Nickel was always there.

The newsies were down right excited about tomorrows attack. Most were talking about getting our newsies back, or plans for the attack.

"Listen up boys!" I called quieting the excited chatter.

"Get ta bed, we'se still gotta sell tamorrow and then it'll be a long night a' fightin'. Now, you'se knows what we talked about. The Bronx, nevah has any weapons, but Queens is unpredictable. We're gonna fight like we'se always do. With our fists and slingshots and that's it. Got it? I'm not worried; we've got da brains on our side. Were prepared, an' they ain't. What I'm tryin' ta say is: don't be too worried, but be on guard none the less." They then went back to their conversations and me to my room.

A war always leaves a tingle on my skin, as if I was supposed to be extra wary. What I told my boys was true, I wasn't too worried. First of all, Brooklyn and Manhattan are the biggest boroughs, Queens and the Bronx together, probably make up the size of Manhattan alone. They were out numbered and out smarted.

I went to bed that night smiling, even if I had messed things up between me and Nickel, I had, had the bet time tonight.

The next morning I headed to Manhattan early. I wanted to catch Jack before he went out to sell. I still didn't want Nickel to fight. I knocked on the bunk room door, hoping I could convince him. He threw open the door and I watched all the boys stop and look. I nodded walking in.

"Isn't a bit early Spot?" Jack asked yawning. I searched the room for Nickel. I saw her lying in her bunk pretending to be asleep. I smirked at her pretty face.

"Maybe, but I have ta talk wit you'se. Follow me." I said. Walking into the hall. Jack came out followed by Race.

"Whats on your mind?" Jack asked.

"I have to ask you not ta let Nickel fight ta night." I said looking at him sternly. Racetrack laughed loudly. I glared at him.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've eva heard? I might get a toothache!" He cried doubling over in laughter from his own joke. I was ready to knock him into next week when Jack kicked him in the shin. Race looked up at me and stopped laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's the least I can do foah her since I sorta dragged her into this." I said still glaring at Racetrack. Jack sighed.

"I can't stop her from fighting if she wants ta. And the way she was talking last night, it seems like she wants to fight." He told me nervously.

"Ofcorse you can stop her. You're the leadah." I said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Spot, I don't operate like you do, and I can't just tell her 'no'." He said shrugging. I stormed out of the lodge house as I heard Race begin to laugh again.


	7. Crossing a Line

**A/N: I told you I was on a roll! I've been writing so much, my eyes hurt. Well here we go! Spots P.O.V.**

"Nickel." I said shortly as I saw her emerald green eyes stare back at me. She looked…nervous. I knew it was because we were meeting once again. Her hair was cut short. Why would she join the 'Hatteners? If she wanted to be a newsie, she could have come to Brooklyn. My thoughts were in vain because, I knew she didn't want to be standing there looking at me.

"Spot." She said quietly. Jack chuckled nervously. The guy couldn't take confrontation.

"Well, it looks like you'se already knows each other." He said. I could tell he had known before this, that we knew each other. She had told them. I'm not stupid, I could tell. I turned back to Jack as if nothing happened.

"We'se been doin' stakeouts, but no action, yet. That's why were heah. They've snatched a few of our boys. I'se been lettin' 'em think they're winnin', but tomorrow we strike." I said looking at all of Jacks boys. All except for Nickel.

"So that's why we'se heah?" Jack confirmed. I nodded.

"I'se wants you'se and your finest fighta's at me lodge house at 9 sharp." I told them. The 'Hatteners nodded in agreement. My boys knew I was almost done and started turning around to leave.

"Be ready, it's us against Da Bronx. Remembah tat." I said and nodded signaling that I was done. My boys had left and the 'Hatteners started to walk away.

"Nickel." I called. She stopped and turned towards me expectantly. Jack turned too. I glared at him

"I was unda da impression our business heah was done." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Spot, I can't just leave me newsie to find 'er way back. You'se know how dangerous these streets are foah pretty goils." He said. I nodded.

"I'se think you'se had foahgotten she's dressed as a boy." I said simply. He sighed.

"It just don't seem right." He practically pleaded. I smirked at this.

"How 'bout this Jacky-boy, I'll talk wid her and then walk 'er home." I suggested. Nickel sighed.

"Do I get no say I this? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need some big bad newsie leader to walk me a few blocks to the lodge house. Thank you very much." She said crossing her arms and pointing her nose to the sky. I chuckled.

"That don't woik no more." I started referring to the nose pointing.

"It just doesn't do well wit da attire." I said smirking. She looked appalled then scrunched her face into a scowl, doing her best to scare me with her glare. Jack patted her back and turned.

"Thanks foah walkin' 'er home Spot." He said turning the corner.

"You're not walking me home." She said once we were alone.

"That's not wat I want ta talk 'bout." I told her walking closer. Her arms remained crossed but she turned her head so she wasn't facing me.

"And what would that be Mr. Conlon?" She asked coldly. I have to admit that one hurt.

"So how'd you become a newsie?" I asked her softly. I was back to acting like the Spot she knew.

"I got lost after our fight, it began to rain, so I seeked shelter and wound up there. They heard my story and told me I was welcome to be a newsie. It took a while for me to agree, but I did." She whispered. I nodded.

"Why didn't you come to Brooklyn?" I asked a little hurt. She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Gosh, Spot, sometimes I really wonder how you became the leader of Brooklyn, isn't it obvious? I was _lost_. I didn't know where _I _was, let alone the Brooklyn lodge house!" She cried throwing up her hands. I laughed a bit at my own stupidity.

"I'm sorry." I told her going closer still. She shook her head.

"All the boys told me you never apologize, what's the big occasion?" She asked still looking a little nervous.

"I never stopped likin' ya Nickel. I was tryin' ta protect ya!" I shouted, putting my hands on her shoulders. Confusion crossed her face.

"Protect me? From what?" She asked thankfully not pulling away from my touch.

"Everything. My whole world. From the Bronx, they'd go to any measure to hoit me. Even if it meant hoitin' you. From the tough newsies in Brooklyn. From me." I told her ending in barely a whisper.

"I don't need to be protected Spot, I'm not a porcelain doll. I don't see why you are such a threat to me either." She stated hotly.

"Remembah how I'se talked ta ya that day? And just now when I was talkin' ta all da newsies?" She nodded slowly, her eyebrows nit.

"That's how I am wit everyone but you. That's how I'd have ta talk ta ya all the time, if we was around da otha newsies. Because that's how they all know me. If I started bein' soft, I'd lose the hold I have on everythin', No one would listen ta me anymore, Brooklyn would fall." I told her. She still looked confused.

"I was fallin' in love with ya; soon I would have asked ya ta come join Brooklyn. I wouldn't be the guy you liked anymore; I'd be Spot, the King of Brooklyn. You'd have ta take orders from me like the rest of 'em. I wanted us ta stay the way we were. Even if it was only in me memory." She smiled softly at this and it made my head spin like it always did.

"So I'm gonna ask ya, even though I know its wrong, so will you come be a Brooklyn newsie?" I asked hopefully. Her mouth opened in shock and tears filled her eyes.

I pulled her close to me.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt.

"I can't come to Brooklyn with you Spot." She whispered back.

"This war would drive me insane! What if you got hurt…or worse? You're not invincible. You don't know that you won't get hurt! You can't possibly know that." She whispered. I petted her hair.

.

"Oh, but I do know! I'se has been in so many fights, and almost nevah get hoit! And you're face will always be in the back of me mind now, so now I _am_ invincible!" I told her backing her up at arms length so she could see how sure I was. She chuckled threw her tears.

"You're so full of it." She said laughing harder now. I smiled back at her.

"The boys have told me stories about you, I imagine they were trying to make me feel better, but it just made me sadder. They said you don't stay with one girl for very long, a few weeks at best. I don't want to get hurt, and be your next victim." She said bowing her head.

"Put me past behind us Nickel. That was then and this is now, I promise I've never felt tis way befoah." I pleaded grabbing her hand.

"Please Spot, stop. Give me time to think." She said pulling away from me.

"Where are you goin'?" I called as she was walking around the corner.

"To the lodge house. I told you I need time to think." She told me matter of factly.

"I'll see you at the fight tomorrow." She said coming back towards me.

"Wait! You'se ain't fightin', not over my dead body!" I almost screamed. She cringed at my words.

"Sorry, there was no pun intended there." I said, I knew she was worried I'd really die.

"I have to fight, Spot, I'm a newsie, I'm expected to." She told me.

"I'll talk to Jack foist thing tomorrow. You're not fighting!" I insisted.

"What if I want to?" She asked. I was obviously confused.

"Why would you want to?" I asked her.

"It's a secret, but I sorta have a thing for the leader of Brooklyn, I'd do anything to protect him, even fight ruff 'n tuff Bronx." She said smiling slyly. I laughed out loud. She is so funny.

"Oh really?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She nodded, obviously forgetting her plans to go home.

"Well, I heard that the King of Brooklyn is head over heels foah you. But that's just a rumor." I whispered as she put her arms around my neck. She smiled at this, blushing deeply.

"Will you tell him that I do believe I'm falling for him, but am nervous, for I've never loved before, especially a newsie leader." She whispered. I nodded.

"I know 'im pretty well, so I know he wouldn't be scared that your nervous. He would only be thrilled that he was your foist love. He would also want you to know that he's nevah been in love either." I told her pulling her closer still. She look surprised.

"Really?" I nodded.

"And he knows he won't eva love anyone more than he loves you." I murmured. I leaned down towards her gauging her reaction. Her eyes grew wide with realization. She didn't seem to object so I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. It was a mere 3 seconds until she pulled away, but it was the best 3 seconds of my life.

"Spot, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have to think." She whispered pulling away, around the corner and out of my sight. I was worried she was mad at me. I shouldn't have done that. It was too far!

"No! Shoot!" I shouted kicking the wall of the alley. I stormed back to Brooklyn in a daze.

I had to get her out of my head, I was in the middle of a war, I kept reminding myself that, but none the less, Nickel was always there.

The newsies were down right excited about tomorrows attack. Most were talking about getting our newsies back, or plans for the attack.

"Listen up boys!" I called quieting the excited chatter.

"Get ta bed, we'se still gotta sell tamorrow and then it'll be a long night a' fightin'. Now, you'se knows what we talked about. The Bronx, nevah has any weapons, but Queens is unpredictable. We're gonna fight like we'se always do. With our fists and slingshots and that's it. Got it? I'm not worried; we've got da brains on our side. Were prepared, an' they ain't. What I'm tryin' ta say is: don't be too worried, but be on guard none the less." They then went back to their conversations and me to my room.

A war always leaves a tingle on my skin, as if I was supposed to be extra wary. What I told my boys was true, I wasn't too worried. First of all, Brooklyn and Manhattan are the biggest boroughs, Queens and the Bronx together, probably make up the size of Manhattan alone. They were out numbered and out smarted.

I went to bed that night smiling, even if I had messed things up between me and Nickel, I had, had the bet time tonight.

The next morning I headed to Manhattan early. I wanted to catch Jack before he went out to sell. I still didn't want Nickel to fight. I knocked on the bunk room door, hoping I could convince him. He threw open the door and I watched all the boys stop and look. I nodded walking in.

"Isn't a bit early Spot?" Jack asked yawning. I searched the room for Nickel. I saw her lying in her bunk pretending to be asleep. I smirked at her pretty face.

"Maybe, but I have ta talk wit you'se. Follow me." I said. Walking into the hall. Jack came out followed by Race.

"Whats on your mind?" Jack asked.

"I have to ask you not ta let Nickel fight ta night." I said looking at him sternly. Racetrack laughed loudly. I glared at him.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've eva heard? I might get a toothache!" He cried doubling over in laughter from his own joke. I was ready to knock him into next week when Jack kicked him in the shin. Race looked up at me and stopped laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's the least I can do foah her since I sorta dragged her into this." I said still glaring at Racetrack. Jack sighed.

"I can't stop her from fighting if she wants ta. And the way she was talking last night, it seems like she wants to fight." He told me nervously.

"Ofcorse you can stop her. You're the leadah." I said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Spot, I don't operate like you do, and I can't just tell her 'no'." He said shrugging. I stormed out of the lodge house as I heard Race begin to laugh again.

If Jack wouldn't stop her I would. She wasn't gonna get hurt.


	8. Gaining Friends and Losing Life

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause you guys, but I don't think anyone's reading anyway! (seriously people, review) : ) any who, Nickel's point of view, on we go! (*)**

**-Scratch**

I woke the morning after mine and Spot's kiss, just as there was a knock at the door. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep as I heard Spots light steps enter the room. He greeted Jack. Spot, Jack, and Race quickly retreaded to the hallway.

I jumped from my bed, holding my too big pants up, and ran to the wall. Thank God these walls were thin. I heard Racetrack laugh at something he said was 'sweet.' _Oh no, here we go. _I thought. Spot swore a few times, and swore I wouldn't fight. I punched the wall lightly and Mush laughed behind me. I spun around.

"What?" I asked raising my voice. He threw up his hands in defense.

"I know you'se ain't a violent goil, so why'd you just punch a wall?" He asked chuckling. My weak defense went down. I leaned against Mush's wide chest.

"Because I'm upset." I said sadly. Still chuckling a little Mush rubbed my back.

"Is it 'cause Spot don't want you'se to fight?" He asked softly. I nodded vigorously.

"I really want to fight Mush! I want to be there if Spot or you or Blink, or anyone gets hurt! I've only spent a week here, but I love you guys dearly." I whined into his shoulder. He laughed again and pulled away from my hug.

"you'se_ can _fight Nickel, you and me!We cin show those Bronx kids what were made of!" He said excitedly. I beamed and started getting ready for work.

I changed out of my make-shift pajamas and into my dirty news-girl clothes. I stuffed my hair into my blue cap until only a few strands around my face remained. I stuck the few cents I had into my boot and laced them up tight. I was just about to head out into the street when Cowboy pulled me aside. I looked at him skeptically.

"What is it Jack?" I asked. He smiled politely but his eyes weren't in it. .

"Nickel, I…I hate to do this to you, but I can't let you fight tonight." He said sheepishly. I balled my hands into fists and threw a punch which landed on Jacks arm. If I was going to fight I might as well start practicing. My fist barely nudged Jack's shoulder. And he was not a big guy…

"I'm fighting tonight! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to stand next to my newsies." I said determinedly, then storming off to buy my papes. I met Race at the office in line. He had a thin jacket over his shoulders which I was very jealous of. The harsh, cold autumn wind hit me hard. I wrapped my arms tight around myself. I sighed in anger.

"He doesn't want me to fight tonight." I said simply. Race nodded and laughed loudly.

"I heard doll-face, I heard. He tinks he gots tis powa over you'se. Just 'cause he's 'Spot Conlon.' whys don't ya fight wit me tanight? If you'se need protectin' I'm da best there is, and if you'se need someone ta set you up foah I nice punch? I'm still yoah man." He said laughing. I smiled at him thankfully.

"I already promised to fight with Mush, but if I get the chance I'll come find you." I said smiling. Life was a big game to Racetrack. I suppose that's why he plays so much poker.

We got our papes and quickly said our goodbyes. I sold for quite a while before I was pulled into the alleyway behind me by strong arms. I spun around ready to fend off my attacker when I saw Racetracks piercing brown eyes. I slapped his chest roughly.

"What do you presume to be doing?" I screamed at him, angry he would scare me so.

"Calm down Nickel. I'se just wants ta talk with ya." He said rubbing his chest. I glared at him, today was just getting worse and worse.

"What? Get on with it then!" I commanded angrily. He laughed nervously, but quickly composed himself.

"You'se got no idea how ta fight!" He explained. My guard started to slip away. He was right of course; growing up in high society really doesn't help you in the battlefield.

"You are right." I said sadly, slumping against the alleys brick walls. Racetrack put his rough hands on my shoulders gently and pulled me from the wall.

"Come on then! Stand up straight." He said making sure I stayed. I obeyed and crossed my arms. Race quickly put up his fists and started to circle me. I looked at him appalled.

"Whatever are you doing?" I asked. He shushed me and shook his head.

"Just put your hands up like this." He showed me how his hands and arms were held in front of him. I attempted to copy his stance quickly but was then ridiculed and taught how to make a fist correctly.

"Stand with ya feet a part a little and one in front of da other." He instructed a while later. I followed everything he taught me; I figured after Spot, Race was probably the best fighter around.

We spent the rest of the day throwing punches and attempting to knock each other down. We laughed and yelled and let our guard down. It was an experience I've never known. I knew I'd be fighting with Racetrack tonight, if there was one person I knew I could trust with my life, after today, I knew it was Race. I loved Spot dearly, but he had thrown me away like a wasted paper. I trusted Racetrack.

When it was time for lunch we sold for a half an hour then headed down to Tibby's. We got a booth and ordered. As we were waiting for our food I looked at Race solemnly.

"Race, what's your real name?" I asked sheepishly. He laughed and his eyes showed a bit uneasiness.

"Nothing pretty. You'se can keep calling me Race." He said taking a large gulp of his water. I persisted.

"I only think it's fair Race, you know my name is Elizabeth. What's yours?" I asked again. He looked around nervously, only to find we were the only two newsies in the restaurant. He sighed loudly.

"William." He mumbled. I giggled loudly throwing my head back, my cap almost falling off.

"William." I repeated, trying it out. I fit him well. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't expect ta be callin' me that. I'se don't call ya Elizabeth." He warned. I nodded, agreeing.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence for a while.

"Before I met Spot on the corner, and then was lost and found the Manhattan newsies, I had no real friends." I confessed while biting into a sandwich. Race looked at me real solemn like. He nodded.

"I'd say I understand, but I really don't. I always have had people ta mingle wit. I ain't soah I'd know how ta be alone.. If it's any silva medal, I'm glad you'se got lost in da rain and found us." He said looking down. It was apparent he wasn't used to showing much feeling for another person.

After lunch we went back to our alley and fought for the rest of the day until we went back to the lodge house. He draped his arm across my sweaty shoulders and we found our way home laughing, the threat of the fight far from our minds.

We arrived to see the bunk room in utter chaos. All the boys were throwing fake punches, laughing, and screaming. Racetrack glanced at me and smiled then quickly joined the festivities. I sat with Skittery and played a quick game of cards, made quicker by my lack of skill.

Sooner then anyone expected a tall Brooklyn newsie came knocking. All the newsies knew him as Slicker but no one uttered a word seeing the stern look in his normally gentle eyes. He simply said;

"It's time. Be in Brooklyn by dusk." After he left, we all sat there staring at each other blankly. We finally realized what was going to happen tonight. I glanced at Racetrack, the fear that had been masked by our fooling, bubbling inside my chest. He laughed at my obvious fear.

Before we knew it Jack was ready to usher us out the door to the Brooklyn docks. It was a long walk and very cold. I held tight to Race, fearful we'd be ambushed. He reassured me quietly. Everyone was quiet at this point, making us dirty spirits to the watchful eyes of Manhattan. The silence and excitement in the air was tangible.

We walked past the street where I used to live. The lights burned softly in the large houses and radiated the sense of warmth. As we rounding the corner away from it, I saw my old house. I looked at it for a long moment, and realized no matter how bad things looked now, I was glad to away from the place. I turned without another glance and tightened my hold on Racetracks arm, trying to remember what he had taught me earlier.

We walked over the bridge quickly; the sun was setting in the East River, making it sparkle like liquid gold. The beauty calmed me momentarily.

As soon as we stepped foot on the dark docks, boys started descending from the shadowed stacked crates like ghosts, Spot emerged from the middle of the throngs of boys looking the meanest I've ever seen him. A fire had lit in his eyes and I could see the clear blue color from the other side of the dock. It was apparent he meant business.

He quickly glanced my way, many emotions burning in his icy eyes. Concern, anger, and worry among them. I realized that he was not happy I was here, but I was confident I could handle myself with Racetracks help. He tore his gaze from me and looked at Jack.

"Be prepared for anythin'. An' split up. Bronx is tough. Don't none of ya forgit dat." Was all he said. He turned and his boys slowly disappeared towards the Bronx. Jack turned to face us. He looked more worried then he had earlier. Little did I know it then, but many changes were to come to the newsies.

"Go into da Bronx separately. Just one or two people groups." He started to turn to leave but quickly faced us again.

"Be careful you guys. I can't lose no men. Or women." He said looking at me anxiously. He left with Bumlets then. Racetrack and I left towards the Bronx, slowly, chatting quietly, even though it ws mostly one sided due to my nerves.

We quickly walked from the back of an alley, scanning constantly for danger. We saw our newsies on rooftops and street corners everywhere. Everything and everyone was deathly quiet.

Then all of a sudden boys started dropping on us and throwing punches left and right. I gasped loudly and attacked anyone I knew wasn't from Brooklyn or Manhattan. I got quiet a few blows in and a few landed on me, which hurt quite a bit. I wasn't sure if I was doing anything right, but because I was still standing I figured I was. I looked for Racetrack at a down time, and saw him on the other side of the block. He was holding his own fine. I tried to see Spot but he must not have been around these parts. I punched someone hard in the face and the stumbled but came back at me, I was blocking him off and managed to get him away.

I however failed to see the large boy behind me. Race shouted at me to turn and as I did I saw this boy lift a large wooden stick above his head. Then, it's as if everything was in slow motion. I heard Racetrack yell and come running as the boy brought the stick down towards my head. I heard a loud crack and my legs gave out underneath me, sending me flying towards the ground. My vision seemed blurred and everything seemed far away.

'_How did Racetrack get so far away?'_

I wondered as a sudden pain in my side exploded. I cringed and heard someone cry out. Was it me?

Another pain exploded in my chest and the same voice cried out in pain. Blackness started clouding my vision as Racetrack drew closer and threw a punch at my attacker. I heard the scream again and blackness overtook me.

**A/N: Stay tuned for a sort of chapter 8.5 which shall be in Racetracks point of view. Here I go, switching things up! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! :D**


	9. If I Could Make You Want Me

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a little different, seeing as it's in Racetrack's point of view. It's also likely to be a bit shorter. Thanks! (*)**

**-Scratch**

The day 'Hatten was going to help Brooklyn in the war against the Bronx, Nickel and I somehow became fast friends. It was nice having a girl as just a friend rather then more. I had to resist some urges at first, wanting her to be my girl. But I knew she was with Spot. Heaven knows why, but she was. An' I knew I couldn't steal Spot's girl and live.

That night, we headed into the Bronx and were up to our ears in fighting newsies. I loved to fight! It was exciting, survival of the fittest really.

I always kept an eye on Nickel, but I had taught her well and she was holding her own. I drifted down the street fighting guy after guy. I didn't realized I had drifted so far until I looked back at Nickel and saw Lank, the leader of The Bronx coming at her with a huge stick.

"Nickel! Look out behind you!" I screamed fending off the last guy around me. She turned and looked up at Lank with a blank stare just before Lank clocked her on the head. She gasped and fell to the ground her head smacking against the brick.

"Lank! Git off of 'er you slime!" I screamed running towards her. He didn't listen and kicked her hard in the side, sending her rolling. She let out a blood curdling scream. She looked over at me pleadingly, but also like she doesn't know where she was. I knew that helpless look would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Lank brought the stick down hard on her chest, the air escaping her body. She gasped as her eyes shut tight. She let out a softer cry then. She gazed at me once more right as I got to them and punched Lank in the gut. The next time I looked at her, a pool of blood had surrounded her limp body and I was scared she wasn't breathing.

"Help me git 'er up da stairs!" I cried pushing into the lodge house. I had a limp Nickel in my arms. Kloppman's eyes grew wide as he quickly went up the stairs and opened the bunk room door. I got her over to her bunk just as my arms couldn't carry her any longer.

A fear I've never known entered me, and all I could do was look down at her limp body and wonder.

Why had I let this happen? I was supposed to protect her! She couldn't trust Spot, and now what? She can't trust the Manhattan newsies either?

She was scared! She was afraid of this war, of fighting, of Lank. And yet she went in and fought her heart out, even though it wasn't her war to fight. She didn't have to, but she wanted to be there in case one of us gets hurt. And this is how I repay her?

I hung my head in shame and sat on the end of her bunk. Kloppman had fetched a wet rag to clean some of the cuts. It was no surprise she was bruised up. I ran the cold cloth over her cuts and brusies lightly, deep in thought. She stirred from time to time, and I whispered softly to her.

About an hour later the rest of the newsies came in, seemingly triumphant. I recognized some of the Brooklyn newsies, and knew Spot would be here too. I pulled the covers up around her shoulders and dabbed at a cut on her cheek.

I slowly got up and went over to Jack.

"Nickels hoit" I whispered to him. His eyes bulged and his gaze instantly set on Spot, who seemed to be in a very good mood. He followed me over to her bunk. He gasped a little when he saw her, then looking at me accusingly.

"Right now, I don't care who's responsible or what happened. But you is tellin' Spot." He said leaning down close to her.

I slowly turned and almost by magic Spot's eyes met mine and I could tell he knew something was amiss. He blinked and I saw his eyes flash with anger. I chuckled lightly trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work. I walked over to him, smiling. He glared.

"Ya know Nickel?" I asked nervously. What kind of opening is that? His eyes were burning holes in my face with a stronger anger then I've seen in him before.

"Of course. What the hell did you do ta her?" He growled. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, _I'se _didn't do nothin' ta her" I said truthfully. He pulled his cane out of his suspenders. I jumped back and Spot managed to shout over the noise of 40 some boys. The room instantly quieted.

"Higgins I'se sweah ta God if ya laid a finga' on 'er I'se'll rip ya ta shreds!" He screamed, his accent getting thicker. I threw up my hands as jaws dropped around the room. Spot drew back as if to hit me, when from the corner of the room a shallow whimper sounded.

Spot dropped his cane and we both raced over to Nickels bunk. I kneeled next to her, and Spot leaned over us. Her eyelids fluttered and rose. She set her gaze on Spot and smiled lightly, still obviously confused. Spot smiled back and brushed a strand of hair from her face. That's when I realized I couldn't help Nickel if she didn't want it. Because what she wanted was Spot.

**A/N: I know this was short. It's supposed to be, because it's just a little dip into Racetracks mind. Next chapter will be up soon, it will be in Spot's point of view. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing you guys. : )**


	10. Lank

**A/N: Chapter 10 coming at you! Spot's point of view! Thanks a million to those who read and review! **

All day I tried to find ways to make sure Nickel didn't fight. But I knew it was in vain. She was going to fight tonight. Right as the sun set into the East river the Manhattan newsies showed up at the docks. I could see the fear register in Nickels eyes. It made me sick she was here. It also made me sick that she was holding on to Racetrack so tightly. He could do nothing to protect her. I knew that.

A short while later we had arrived in the Bronx. We were fighting strong and 15 minutes in I had no doubts we would win. It wasn't hard to fight off most of the boys and I saw no sign of Lank all night.

'_The poor sap probably got scared.' _ I thought happily. The fight was over in about two hours. I hadn't seen any sight of Nickel, which I took as a good sign. The walk to Manhattans lodge house was long and my muscles were sore from the fight. But I knew I had to see Nickel.

We arrived very late but the mood was festive and no one noticed the time. I was joking with Fire and Skittery when I noticed Racetrack across the room. His face had guilt written all over it, and I've never seen such a depressed look in his eyes. I remembered seeing him and Nickel together at the docks. Instantly I knew this was about Nickel. I glared daggers at him as he slowly made his way over, chuckling nervously.

"Ya know Nickel?" He asked when he reached me. My glare hardened.

"Of course. What da Hell did ya do ta her?" I snarled.

"Well, _I'se _didn't do nothin' ta her." He mumbled. I pulled my cane out of my suspenders and the noise of the tip hitting the floor silenced every newsie in the room. Racetrack jumped at the sound.

"Higgins I'se sweah ta God if ya laid a finga' on 'er I'se'll rip ya ta shreds!" I screamed at him ready to hit his head off. No one was going to get away with even touching Nickel, if it caused her harm.

He was about to defend himself when we heard a whimper from the corner of the room. I dropped my cane and ran. I saw Nickel lying in the bed with the covers up around her thin shoulders. Her face was bruised and she had a cut along her cheek. I imagined this wasn't the extent of the damage. I could barely see the cuts once she opened those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.

"Hiya Nic'" I whispered as I moved a strand of hair from her face. I heard Race breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello." She whispered back. Then she cringed as the pain must of hit her.

"Who did to ya Nickel?" I questioned.

Was it this bozo? Because if it was, I'll murder 'im foah ya." I said chuckling, pointing at Race. She slowly looked at him and smiled. A questioning look appeared on her face then.

"Did you stop him?" She asked. Race laid a gentle hand on her arm and smiled kindly.

"A course I'se did Nickel! Did ya think I was gonna let that brute hoit ya anymore? Not my Nickel. Not on me life." He said laughing. Brute?

"Racetrack, who the Hell did this to 'er?" I said angry once more. He looked up at me sadly.

"It was Lank, Spot. He came at 'er wit a board. I was down da street and couldn't get there in time before he already had 3 blows on 'er." He said sadly. I gripped the end of the bed post in order not to hit something and scare Nickel.

"Damn!" I screamed kicking the floor board. Lank was the leader of The Bronx. He would do absolutely anything to hurt me, even hurt Nickel. I knew I'd be falling right into his trap if I went after him. But I didn't care. I had to make sure he didn't get away with hurting Nickel.

Nickel gasped at my reaction.

"What is it Spot?" She asked attempting to pull herself up in a sitting position. Racetrack helped her lean against the post. I turned to her.

"Lank's out ta git me Nic'. But I'se is gonna git 'im foist." I said kissing her cheek and storming past the other newsies.

I walked out into the open night and looked to the stars. I thought about what I was about to risk for this girl. What I was about to change for her. And I instantly knew it was the right decision.

**A/N: Oooo changes in the making! Thank you for the reviews! They make my day!**

**-Scratch**


	11. Deadly Words

**A/N: hey guys sorry it's been a few. This one's in Nickels POV, there's a big change coming up.**

I woke up in my bunk and almost instantly my head clouded with pain. I hadn't remembered what had happened to make me hurt so badly. Then suddenly, it hit me. I had been in The Bronx. With Racetrack. I moaned thinking of the fight, and if he was hurt. Suddenly I heard a crash and Spot and Racetrack ran to my bed. I saw Spot's amazing electric eyes smiling at me.

"Hiya Nic'" He whispered down at me. I smiled, and then all of the pain hit me. I turned to Racetrack, the pain in my head and side was making everything sound far away. It reminded me of my attacker.

"Did you stop him?" I asked slowly. He put his hand on my arm and I realized how cold I felt. He nodded and informed Spot about the fight. Of course Spot was very angry, swore and kicked the bed post, sending me jostling. I kept quiet though as he stormed out swearing his revenge. Race turned to me then.

"How ya feelin' Nic'?" He asked, rubbing my back gently. I closed my eyes to block the pain in my head.

"I hurt, Racetrack. I hurt very badly." I whispered a little annoyed. I was in obvious pain. He let out a deep breath and I turned to him, seeing the pain in his eyes too.

"Did he hurt you too, Race?" I asked suddenly scared. He shook his head fast.

"No, no. I'se just... I'se, it's all me fault Nickel. I shouldn'ta let you'se fight." He said hitting his head on the pole of the bunk bed. I knitted my eyebrows together and looked at him.

"Racetrack do not start on that. I wanted to fight. I just, didn't expect to get hurt like I did. Don't worry about me." I sighed closing my eyes and leaning against his arm. He murmured something unintelligible. I started to weep silently for Spot's sake. He had planned to fight Lank. Even if I was hurt I wanted to be there. I had a strange notion that something would not go right.

Though Spot had left, I still had Racetrack, and he was very good company. I talked to him quietly most of the night. The Brooklyn Newsies had left to continue the celebration at their lodge-house and the boys were quieting down. Race still sat at my bed. We kept our heads close and talked quietly about the day, our lives now and before the Newsies. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep on Race's shoulder.

I woke with a start to find I had been resting against Race's chest. I pulled away from him quickly, ashamed I had done this. It was a terrible thing to do when I was so close with Spot. He too woke quickly, then looked at me mournfully.

"What is it Racetrack?" I asked slowly. He hugged me gently, rubbing my back. I pulled away from him, glaring.

"Racetrack. What's wrong? I can tell something is amiss." I said crossing my arms. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Therefore, this couldn't be good.

"I didn't want ta wake you'se. Really. You'se need ta sleep, and tis would just upset ya." He mumbled. A fear crept into my chest.

"What Race? What happened?" I asked panicky. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes with a kind of fear and sadness I hadn't seen in him.

"Spots gone." He whispered. And then, my world changed. It was as if the light had faded from my eyes and the pain from Lank was replaced with a deeper ache, one that was not visible. I gazed at Racetrack without really seeing him. I had thought something was amiss and I had been right.

"Wow. I'se thought you would cry." Racetrack said softly. I got up for the first time in what seemed like days. I moved slowly ignoring Race's warnings and fighting the pain in my side. I groaned and limped my way over to the window and gazed in the direction of Brooklyn.

He was somewhere out there still. I could sense it. I turned back to face Race with I'm sure, a blank stare. I did not know what I was feeling.

"What has happened?" I whispered. He strode across the room and took me into a hug. I did not hug back but stood there limply. I worked hard for him. For Brooklyn. Then he just up and leaves? It was unheard of to be so rude. Race held me at arm's length, not unlike the way Spot did not so many nights ago.

"He got in a fight…and, he was killed." Race whispered. I could not be hearing the truth. That was impossible for him.

"Preposterous. He is incapable of getting injured in a fight. He is the best newsie in all of Brooklyn, Manhattan, The Bronx and Queens. I doubt you could find a fighter at his age or older that could beat him. This must be a mistake." I whispered almost hysterically. Tears pooled in Races eyes and he shook his head.

"It's no mistake Nic'. He went afta Lank. And Lank killed 'im." He said coming closer to me. He reached and wiped a single tear from my cheek. I shook my head fiercely, not worrying about the pain it caused.

I turned from him and faced the window, leaning on the frame for support. Sobs racked my body and pounded my head. He was gone. Why did he go after Lank? Why? He had no reason to. I would have been fine. But now I felt as though I would never recover.

It did not believe he was dead. I thought of my earlier feeling, how I felt I could still sense him. I summed it up to denial, wiped my eyes and turned to Racetrack.

"Well, sir. I feel as if I should be going to work now. Excuse me." I said, doing my best to stride confidently past him. He turned and followed me back to my bunk.

"Why don't we take da day off Nic'? It's already two o'clock. I told the others there was no way I was leavin' you be. I've won enough poker games ta let both of us take a day off." He protested. I stopped pulling out my work clothes and gazed at him. I did not understand why he would fight so hard for me. I meant nothing to him. I could not help him go far in life or get out of this wretched business.

"Why do you do these things for me? Why would you spend your hard earned money to have a day with me? I am practically confined to my bed. What good am I to you?" I voiced angrily. He looked shocked at my words and I regretted them, but still wondered.

"Because Nic'. You is the closest thing to a real best friend I'se has ever had. And Newsies stick together. No matta what. Tha's why you'se knows me real name. William Francis Higgins. And that's why's I know yours. Your full name. And I can pronounce it right even. This is a hard world if you'se got nobody. You need love ta live Nic'. I know that. And I'd fight for you 'til that damn sun goes out cause you is the best chance at life I has." He spat at me.

I was taken aback and stared at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against my bunk. I began to cry silently as I turned from him and knelt by my bed. I lifted the mattress with what strength I could muster and took a blouse and skirt from under it. The outfit was torn and stained, being the one I arrived at the lodge house in. It had been washed so at least it was clean.

I walked slowly into the wash room and slipped into a stall, changing into the dark burgundy pleated skirt and the white blouse I once wore on Sunday strolls. Going to the mirror I attempted to pull my short hair back in a ribbon to no avail.

The face in the mirror was one I recognized but did not know. She had changed so much from the time she went to fetch her mother a paper one autumn morning. And now the boy she grew to love was gone, possibly for good. Another was waiting patiently to take his place but she knew he never could.

I walked into the bunk room to find Race with his head in his hands. I took a deep breath. I had to look put together, like my old self. I was not however, interested in Racetrack. I was, in my own way, betrothed to Spot Conlon. That is, if he was still with us. If not, it was only right to have a mourning period. And it could be very long.

I would never get over missing his fierce, intelligent, expressive, loving eyes. They could make someone think of the coldest ice or the brightest lightning. The deepest oceans or the lightest of skies. They were one of a kind, just as he was. Just as he is. I came to a conclusion then, I believed he was not dead and I would continue to search for him forever if I must.

I sat next to Race on the bunk and cleared my throat lightly. I sat poised and straight like I learned as a child. He glanced up and at the sight of me suddenly looking like a woman again; he stood and whipped off his hat, as I have seen many of the newsies do to other girls. I chuckled lightly and rose gracefully.

"I suspect you have not been on the town with a real woman in quite some time." I started, speaking softly.

"I am not interested in being courted by you at this present time, for many reasons. You know these." I whispered, fighting a heavy weight in my chest from thinking of Spot. He nodded, smiling.

"We really ought ta stay here because you is hurt, but if you'se want we'se can go ta Tibby's. It ain't that far, an we'se can stop a lot if you'se need ta." He said smiling and helping me stand. I nodded my thanks and slowly followed him out of the bunk room. The stairs proved to be a challenge I could hardly face. By the time Racetrack had helped me to the bottom I was winded and had to rest. He rubbed my back gently and whispered in my ear.

"You'se takes all the time ya need Nic'. I'd wait for eternity here wit ya." He said. He was indeed my best friend, but I disliked the talk of eternity. I rose and was determined not to stop until I reached Tibby's.

"We must speak Racetrack." I said quietly when we had ordered. He nodded and leaned closer to hear my quiet words.

"I do not believe Spot to be dead." I said, attempting to keep my poise.

"Nickel, I swear he is. Jack wouldn't lie." He argued. I shooed him off.

"I can tell Race. I know he is still alive. This may sound crazy but I know." I pleated, my voice growing frantic as I saw his disbelief.

"Why do you even love 'im Nickel? All he did was leave you and confuse you and hurt you. The King of Brooklyn has no heart. I was one of his closest friends. I should know. You found him again and he might have said he loves you. Might have said he had to be cold and distant but didn't want to. Have you ever thought he might do this to countless girls? Did you think you was different? Cause he does this to everyone. You were no different." He spat at me, fury in his eyes. I've never seen Racetrack mad at anyone before and now as I was all dolled up and having supper with him, his fury was directed at me.

I gasped as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I rose, looked at him once more and fled to the street where I could manage to run a block but then collapsed onto the side walk exhausted, and hurting. I have now maybe lost my love and my best friend.

I sobbed, attempting to lift myself until strong hands grabbed my torso and lifted me to my feet. I stumbled and was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to save you." Racetrack said looking down at me. I pushed away from him, stumbled but kept my balance.

"You leave me alone William!" I shouted at him. No one was going to speak to me like that. Spot loves me and I know it as fact. The use of his real name stopped him short. He looked torn but gazed at me sadly.

"You go find Spot if he's really still alive. You find him and tell me if what I said isn't true. You'll see who would really take care of you and love you." He said and began to take my arm. I pulled away from him questioning what he was doing.

"I still has to escort you home ya know. There's no way in Hell I'm leaving you alone in the streets when you is so hurt." He said with a sad but determined look on his face. I did not let him take my arm, and I did not speak to him, but I let him escort me back to the lodge house where I spent the rest of my evening gazing out the window searching the same streets and faces endlessly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys, obviously both Race and Nickel are rather…conflicted in this one. More soon!**


	12. Catch Me if You Can

**A/N: I love you guys who review! Victoria, this chapter shall explain much. And more Mush?Sounds good to me! On with Spots POV!**

I walked slowly back to Brooklyn the night Nickel got hurt. I had to get back at Lank, but I had a feeling this wasn't going to stop. She'd keep getting hurt, the war would go on, and who knows what could happen? I walked through the muddy streets slowly and looked at the now cloudy sky.

Elizabeth Belvard was born with a natural determination to live. I left her broken hearted in a strange city and she figured out how to continue on. I was known to be strong and ready for anything, but that young woman just had a knack for not dying.

I stopped just as I was going to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. I knew what I had to do. It didn't have to be forever. Just long enough for this damn war to end. I ran all the way to the Brooklyn lodge house. I had been wandering the streets thinking for so long that my newsies had already returned. I burst in the room putting on my best pissed-off face. A few of the boys jumped at my quick entrance.

"I'm going after Lank. Tonight. No one follow me and that's an order! You follow me and I find out, you're gone. You know I can spot anybody. So don't try nothin'. Ya hear?" I screamed, then turned on my heel, and stormed down the stairs. When I got outside and out of sight, I lost my toughness once more and deflated to the sidewalk next to a building in a forgotten alley.

'_I don't know what the Hell I'm doing.' _I thought helplessly. This was not the way the ruthless King of Brooklyn should behave. I sat there for probably a half hour before I got up and walked slowly to The Bronx. I knew after a while Fire would get impatient and send boids. I just had to wait.

At the entrance to the Bronx about an hour later I saw what most New Yorkers would have missed. A small girls head peeking out from the roof of a warehouse. I could tell it was Flower's bright eyes that were peering down at me. I paid no mind and made my way to the Bronx lodge house.

"Fetch me Lank. Tell 'im one on one to finish it, fists only, bring nobody." I told the Bronx newsie that answered my knock on the door. He nodded and ran back into the building.

I turned and went to lean on the street lamp nearby. I pulled out my cane and was tapping it on the ground when Lank emerged looking nervous. I smirked knowingly at him. Lank cracked his knuckles, smiling. I laughed at his act,

"Good evenin' Lank." I said approaching him. He did not respond but looked at me skeptically.

"Ya know, Lank, me girl Nickel? Turns out she got pretty banged up." I began, twirling my cane menacingly.

"And let me tell you somethin' Lank. She may be a pain sometimes and she causes me more trouble than I has had in a long time, by I swear by God, no one touches my goil an' lives!" By now, I was shouting and right up in his face. I was worried I would scare him so bad he'd be afraid to hit me, so I backed off a bit and fury crept into his eyes.

Lank was not a good fighter so being able to predict his moves would be simple. He was getting ready to throw a left hook so I got ready to take the blow. He threw it and I went back with it as if it had actually hit my cheek. I cried out and heard Flower gasp from the roof top. I glanced up at him from the ground and saw him pull back to kick me. I rolled with it as it barely missed my left arm. This would be far too simple.

I spent the next 45 minutes pretending to be tossed around by Lank. I finally dropped to the ground, seemingly exhausted and hurt. Lank laughed spit on me, missed and turned to go. I glanced up and saw that Flower had fled so I rose to my feet ad quietly slipped into the shadows surrounding the lodge house.

When I didn't return tonight, and with Flower's word, my newsies would expect the worse. That's what needed to happen. They had to assume I was dead. I would stay away long enough for Fire and Lank to end this war. I would make my comeback without a scratch on me, and remember to beat Lank over the head too.

I took my time meandering the streets, something I normally didn't have time for. I suddenly realized I would now have a lot of time on my hands until this war ended.

Back in Brooklyn I climbed the fire escape of the lodge house. The window that led into the bunk room was slightly open so I stayed in the shadows.

"There ain't no way Spot's hurt! That ain't possible!" It was Fire's voice and he sounded distressed. Flower was crying, and swore she was telling the truth.

"We have to send more boids out ta find him." Fire muttered then went to the middle of the room.

"Spot's hurt you guys! An' he needs our help! All of da boids go out and attempt ta find 'im!" Fire said. I was disappointed in his commands. They were far too pleasant, and he wasn't the best at motivational speaking…

I saw plenty of the newsies file out of the bunk room and disperse down the street. I sat atop the fire escape until Fire retreated out of sight. I pushed the window open and slipped quietly in the room. The window thumped down behind me.

"Hello?" Fire called down the hallway. I took the key from around my neck and unlocked my room. This key had many purposes, more than anyone realized. I locked the door behind me as I heard Fire come around the corner. I turned to the interior of my room and looked around at the many holes in the wall from when I had target practice. This room had character. It had been my room here, for almost two years now.

I walked across the room and opened the small table next to my bed. I pulled out a cloth bag full of marbles. I pocketed that, and my slingshot.

Listening for Fire I left and locked my room, slowly opening the window to the fire escape. I slipped out as I saw Fire about to round the corner. I shot a marble at the tip of his boot and it hit the mark. He jumped back before he was in sight of the window and I slipped down the fire escape un-noticed. I headed to Manhattan as the first rays of sunlight hit the horizon.

I watched as Nickel limped out of the lodge house with Racetrack. Both had pained expressions on their faces. For two seemingly different reasons. Nickel kept looking around every street corner with a scared but hopeful look on her face. It hurt me to see her face fall slightly every time I wasn't there. I was sitting on the roof across Duane Street so I was luckily out of sight.

I followed them slowly to see them enter Tibby's. I was about to be on my way when I saw Nickel run out to the street, distress on her face. I wanted to run to her as she fell on her knees from still being injured. Racetrack ran out after her and tried to help her up. She pulled away and said something that obviously pained Race. If he hurt her, I swear to God…my list of people to beat was steadily growing.


End file.
